


Years That Pass

by DragonLover19



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alien Ford, Human Stan, Hybrid Dipper, Hybrid Mabel, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 14:49:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15145493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonLover19/pseuds/DragonLover19
Summary: Moments and memories are fleeting and quick to lose if no one takes the time to make them. To the first words, first meeting, first steps, first kiss, first friend, first love, all those things have a meaning and impact on someone. They just need to find the right person, the right place, the right moment, and the right time to make those memories last a life time.In which this is a sequel to Alien LoverTags to be added latter





	Years That Pass

There’s a few thing about having hybrid kids. Firstly, having a kid with an alien from outer space is strange. Second is that the kid is neither human, nor fully alien. Third, with his experience with his younger brother and his view on kids, Stan knew they eat a lot, cry a lot, COST a lot, and were messy a lot of the times. So after they were born, it took Stan and Ford very little time to figure out how much of a hassle it would be to care for a kid. Only problem?

They didn’t have just one kid.

Stan groaned as one of the twins started to cry in the middle of the night. “A flippin’ month an’ they still wake ya up dead in the night.” He grumbled, pulling his pillow over his head.

“ _Ssssssstaaaaannnnnllleey. Mmmaasssson ‘s crryinng._ ” Ford grumbled.

“I know.” Stan sighed, taking the pillow off his head. “Isn’t your turn tonight?” He turned to look at Ford. The alien in question had hidden himself under the thick covers, blankets tucked under him so that he was wrapped in a cocoon. “Right.” Stan sighed, easing out of bed and stretching his back out a bit before checking on the twins.

Sure enough, Mason was crying his little eyes out. “Okay champ what’s the matter?” Stan reached in, scooping the month old up into his arms, sniffing him a bit. “Well ya don’t stink. So that’s good. Ya hungry then?”

Mason whimpered, tears trailing down his small face. “Alright, alright. Let’s get you a bottle.” He spared a glare at the lump on the bed as he headed for the kitchen. Getting a bottle warm and ready, he sat down in the living room easy chair. “Here ya go champ.” Stan smiled as Mason latched onto the pacifier and began to drinking the milk.

“Whoa, easy there kid. It’s not goin’ anywhere.” Stan chuckled, adjusting himself and the baby in his arm so they were comfortable enough. Mason’s third eye stared up at him, blinking lazily with no real clear vision. “If it weren’t used ta Ford’s eyes, I probably would have found that blinker there creepy.” Stan chuckled, running his thumb against the fat cheek. “Course we’re gonna have ta hide it when ya get older. It’s nothin’ personal kid, but there’s not a lot of folks like me who’d be used to seein’ someone walk ‘round with a third eye n’ a tail. Don’t want the cops on our tails. N’ I don’t want ta send a little guy like you ta the feds.”

Mason gargled, too busy satisfying his hunger to care what Stan was saying. “Ford can teach ya how ta hide that blinker. N’ I can probably find somethin’ ta help too.” Stan shrugged, smiling as Mason finished the last drop of milk and babbled. Taking the bottle, he pressed the baby against his shoulder, giving Mason’s back a good couple of pats to get any air bubbles out.

“I jus’ hop you n’ yer sister don’t turn out ta be trouble when ya get older.” He mussed as Mason let out a belch.

*^*^*^*

“Stanley look! She’s lifting her head up look! Now Mason’s doing it too!”

“Ford they’ve been liftin’ their heads up for the last few days now. It’s nothin’ new.”

“But Staaaanlllley! This is important in the baby books! This is a milestone in their developme-Mabel Shrugged Her Shoulders! Mabel just shrugged Stanley!” His human sighed.

*^*^*^*

Turns out that being born first often meant the first of everything in baby standers. First to cry at night, first to eat, first to babble on and on and on with none functioning words.

And boy was Mabel a talker.

Stan didn’t know why but he kinda enjoyed listening to Mabel babbling none stop. He defiantly knew she was going to be a talker when she got older. Mason too maybe. The twins did babble back and forth with each other, though Stan had a feeling that Mabel would be a nonstop talker when she got the words down.

“Who’s my little talker? You are, yes you are.” Stan cooed at the little girl in his arms. He looked up when he heard Ford chuckling. “Oh hush up. It’s important ta encourage them or whatever.” He looked away, trying to hide his blush.

“Whatever you say Stanley. Whatever you say.” Stan could only shoot a glare at his look-a-like as Ford walked away, chuckling with Mason in his arms.

*^*^*^*

“ _WHEREAREYOUWHEREAREYOUWHEREAREYOUWHEREAREYOUWHERE **ARE** YOU?!_”

Ford was panicking. His mind was racing and his eyes couldn’t find the twins. All _five_ of his eyes!

“STANLEY!” He charged into the room, spotting his human walk through the door with cash in his hands. “Stanley!” He rushed to his human, grabbing him by the shoulders.

“Whoa! Jeez, calm down Sixer!”

“OHSTANLEYTHISISBADILOSTTHETWINSIJUSTLOOKEDAWAYFORAFEWSECONDSANDWHENITURNEDAROUNDTHEYWEREGONEANDICAN’TFINDTHEMILOOKEDEVERYWHEREONTHEFLOORTHELIVINGROOMTHEBATHROOMTHEGIFTSHOPTHEKITCHENBUTTHEY’RENOTANYWHEREANDIT’SALLMYFAULTPLEASEDON’TBEMADATMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!”

“CALM DOWN! I can barely understand ya!” His human shoved his hands off him. He whined. His human was angry with him! “Now, can ya repeat everythin’ ya jus’ said again?”

“ ** _I LOST THE TWINS!_** ”

“YOU WHAT?!”

Ford whimpered. “I-I-I-I-I put them down for one second to get them some food and then when I turned around they were gone!”

“ _Shit!_ ” His human grabbed a fist full of his hair. “Okay, uh, don’t panic. Did ya check everywhere?”

“ ** _YES!_** ”

“Ya sure? Did ya check the closets, the washroom, the second floor, the basement, and every cupboard in the kitchen?”

“ _Yes yes yes yes and yes!_ They weren’t _anywhere_!”

“Okay! Well, um—!”

They both froze hearing giggling above their heads. Slowly they looked up at the ceiling.

“… Sixer.”

“… Yes Stanley?”

“Why are the kids crawlin’ on the ceilin’?”

Ford looked at his human, frowning a bit before holding up his hands. “Claws.”

Stan looked at Ford. “… Claws?”

His nails turned into claws, wiggling his fingers as he gave his human small smile. “Claws.”

“…”

“…”

“…”

“… I’ll get them down.”

*^*^*^*

“Good morni—oh.” Ford stopped at the doorway to the kitchen. Or what was left of it. Food was splattered everywhere, the table was overturned, one of the highchairs was sticking through the window, and Stan was currently trying to pry the teething Mabel off one of the remaining chairs that still had legs on it.

Stan was a mess. His hair was a mess, his suit had splatters of food all over it. It didn’t help that Mabel landed a good kick to his eye giving his a shiner. He shot a glare at Ford.

“Not. One. Word.”

Ford was very wise to slowly back out of the room.

*^*^*^*

It was a normal day for once.

But living in Gravity Falls had taught Stan one thing. It was that nothing was normal. Nothing was ever normal, not even for one day. No matter how many times he tried, or how often he encountered the supernatural, he knew there was never a day were things went normal.

He just knew there was something around the corner, down the halls, up in the attic, or even who knows where was waiting to jump out and attack. He didn’t know when or where, but he was ready for anything.

“Dada!”

Except for that.

Stan froze. Slowly, he looked down at little Mason. “What?”

Mason stared back at him, grinning happily at his spot in the playpen with the added net doom to keep the kids from crawling out. Courtesy of Ford’s handy work. “Dada!”

The hold he had on the box he was carrying full of merchandise fell out of his grip, hitting the ground with a sickening crash from inside. But at the moment Stan didn’t care. “D-did you say… dad?”

Mason held up his arm, smiling widely showing his baby teeth and his three eyes shining as he happily shouted “Dada!”

Stan couldn’t breathe at that moment. All at once he let out a whoop of joy, opening the plane to the playpen and lifted his son up high in the air. “Ya Did! You said yer first word!”

Mason squealed with delight as Stan held him up high. His chubby arms failing about and his tail wagged with joy. “Dada! Dada!”

Stan laughed, planting a kiss on Mason’s forehead, and giggled along with the young boy. “Sixer! Hey Ford! Get down here! Mason just said his first word!”

“ _WHAT?!_ ” Ford’s muffled shout came for upstairs, along with a series of crashes and bangs before the alien came running in with a sleeping Mabel on his ruffled hair and glasses askew on his nose. “Did he really?!”

“Dada!”

Stan grinned as Ford’s face broke out into a wide large grin. He rushed over to them, scooping them up into his arms and spun around, whooping for joy. For the rest of the day Mason kept shouting dada, making Stan and Ford cry with joy. Over the week Stan even bragged about it to the tourists.

*^*^*^*

“ _Stanley? Stanley? Are you asleep?_ ” There was no answer aside from his human’s snores. But sometimes his human pretended to be asleep or rudely awaken when Ford moved about.

Tonight seemed to be okay. The twins were extra busy yesterday and there were a few difficult tourists last tour. Stan was out like a light when he hit the hay. Watching him for a moment longer, Ford darted quietly out of their room and headed for the twins room down the hall.

Seven little eyes peered at him through the dark as he opened the door. His own five eyes gleamed back as he stepped inside. “ ~~Hello my little offspring~~.” He purred quietly in his language, coming up to the cribs and smiled down at his children.

“Dada!” Mason in his blue wolf onesies chirped, holding into the bars to keep himself steady as he bounced on his bedding.

“ ~~Ssh. Not so loud little one. Daddy Stanley is still sleeping~~.” Ford hushed the child, unlocking the lidding and took the child out of his crib. “ ~~Ooh you’re getting so big! Big enough to hunt soon.~~ ” He went over to Mabel’s crib and undid the lid to hers as well, bracing himself as the young girl in her pink unicorn onesies leapt at him and clinged to his chest.

“ ~~Ha ha ha. Alright, alright. Let’s get going. The sooner we go, the sooner we can come back before daddy Stanley notices we’re gone~~.” He maneuvered to twins to his back, shifting to half form as he opened the window and crawled out and onto the roof. “ ~~Hold tight now~~.” He warned the twins, making sure they had a tight grip on him before launching into the trees, jumping from limb to limb, ready for tonight’s hunting lesson.


End file.
